Story to Life
by Twistedmind64
Summary: Kasey is in love with a Fanfic her friend writing. But when that story seems to come to life, will she feel the same? Features a ton of youtubers that we do not own. Team Crafted, MunchingBrotato, Bajancanandian, and etc. Rated T for possible swearing. Based off of Friends in Unexpected places, By Endie.
1. Chapter 1

** Since Kasey was loving the story I wrote, she wrote a fanfic about a fanfic. So I just published it. IDK, how this works. She and I don't own Team Crafted. This is her first public chapter so try not to be too harsh. I hope you guys enjoyed, because I sure did. I do not own this story, but I own the original fanfic.**

_**Chapter 1 **_

"Amber, did you finish Chapter 2?" I whispered to her. She handed me her fanficiton story notebook. "Yeah, Kayla" she replied. My friends and I were writing a fanfiction. But Amber wrote it mostly. Selena, Lydea, and I just gave suggestions and ideas. I read it and loved it! I normally hate reading but this story was an exception. I loved every part of this story, even though there was only 2 chapters, and I wished it was real. It was about how Selena, Amber, and Lydea, or Skelly, Endie, and Creeps, were famous youtubers and had a channel called CrazyMCFangirls. I was in the story, although I wasn't named after a minecraft mob, Kasey was my name. Although, I wasn't apart of their Youtube channel but they thought about adding me. We had normal lives and we were in high school.I absolutely loved Team Crafted and ,even more, MunchingBrotato. But Amber liked Team Crafted but was upset that they kicked Seto off the team. Amber has dark, almost black, straight hair. Amber had glasses all the time. Selena had bushy blonde hair, and Lydea had a brown afro. I had knotty, wavy, blonde hair, but I usually wore a hat or beanie when I could. I also had glasses but didn't wear them much. One day, they all decided to make a real youtube channel called, "CrazyMCFangirls" I thought it was a pretty good channel for just starting out. They posted about 7 videos, one each day the first week, and they had like 10 subscribers. The next week I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. I grabbed it and tiredly said, "Hello?" "GO ON YOUTUBE RIGHT NOW!" Amber screamed into my ear. I went on my computer and typed, "CrazyMCFangirls", into the search bar. I clicked on their channel icon and saw 150,000 subscirbers…..WAIT WHAT?! Overnight! I wanted to believe but couldn't. So, I grabbed my little worn glasses off my table and put them on. Yeah, my eyes were right. It was impossible. I called her back and said, "Are you on youtube right now?" "YES?!" She answered. "HOW?! WHAT?! Are you guys pranking me?!" I asked quickly. "HOW COULD WE PRANK THAT?!" She screamed. I got dressed as soon as possible and got in my car. I drove to her house as fast as I could.

** BYEEE Guys! I'll be editing this entire thing!**

** -Endie **


	2. Chapter 2

** Well, ummmm, yea. It's a official. Kasey is crazy. 4 Chapters in one day. Also, Ella, I DON"T CARE! **

_**Chapter 2**_

When I got to Amber's house she skyped Selena and Lydea. They actually started recording. "Hey guys, Twistedmind64 here! Uh, I don't know how this happened, unless someone hacked youtube, but we got 150,000 subscribers!" Amber said excitedly. The next morning Amber, Selena, and Lydea texted me around the same time screaming, "WE'RE INVITED TO MINECON!" I was allowed to come with them. We were all super excited. Later that day though, I remembered something. In Amber's fanfiction the CrazyMCFangirls had about 100,00-200,000 subscribers. They also got to meet Team Crafted _AT _Minecon. We were going to Minecon. Was the story coming to life? "No way" I thought to myself. The next period was math. Ugh. So, through math I thought about it. When we finally had a period together I told her about the story actually happening. "The story isn't happening ok. It's _JUST_ a coincidence." She told me. The rest of the week nothing new happened, but Amber didn't add anything to her story. So, nothing really could happen.

**ONE MONTH LATER…**

It was time to go to Minecon. Amber wrote 5 more chapters about the trip to Minecon. If the story was going to happen, it was going to happen now. But we decided not to tell Lydea and Selena, so when Amber wrote about them they wouldn't make themselves do it. To catch up, in chapters 3-5 we go to Minecon, meet Team Crafted. Then we go talk to Team Crafted, Amber's character ,Endie, slaps Mitch, then we go have tacos with them. BUT MORE IMPORTANTLY, I MEET MUNCHINGBROTATO! If that does happen us, Amber's story really _is_ coming true. The day was a fun day until we went to our signing booth. Because CrazyMCfangirls were now really popular they got a signing booth. It actually suckedto have a signing booth. TOO MANY FANS! But so far, the story wasn't coming true. "I told you the story wasn't coming true" Amber smartly said. "Whatever, let's just leave" I said back. We started to get our stuff together when a group of 8 guys around our age came walking towards us.

**Ummmm, yea.**

** -Endie **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sigh… I just don't what to say.**

Chapter 3

I nudged Amber and whispered, "I told you so" She rolled her eyes. Then Mitch stepped out and said, "Hey, I''m MItch" I knew what happened next in the story and I wanted to stop her but I couldn't let Selena and Lydea know. "I'm Endie" I bit on my lip waiting for her to slap him. Then of course she slapped Mitch. Selena was recording the whole thing too. Wait, JUST LIKE HER STORY! I KNEW IT! "Oh my gosh, I'm SO sorry. I…..I have know idea why I did that. I didn't mean to do that." She stuttered. She turned around and looked at me worried. Adam and the rest of the team tried not to laugh. "Uh, it's fine" Mitch said. SHe quickly turned around to them and gave them a glare. They stopped giggling and starting looking around randomly. The CrazyMCFangirls and I sighed in relief that he forgave her. Again, like Amber's story we all went a taco place. The thing I loved most was that I got to talk to Munchingbrotato AKA Tyler. I talked to him about his previous videos. I loved all of his videos and they made me laugh so hard. It was the best conversation I've ever had. THANK YOU AMBER! Endie..uh...Amber and Team Crafted sorta cleared things up about kicking Seto. That night the guys stayed in our room. Tyler and I ended up falling asleep on the couch while watching TV. I slept with my head on his shoulder. Could things get any better? I woke up in the middle of the night and had trouble going back to sleep. So, I started thinking about Endie's..sorry...Amber's story. It was _very_ accurate when it came true. Every detail was correct. It was actually kinda creepy. Another thing was that we started calling each other by our Youtube names. In Amber's story, she was Endie, Selena was Creeps, Lydea was Skelly, and I was Kasey. Then, I was nudged to wake up. "Kasey….I mean, Kayla get up! It's 11:00!" Amber said. "What happened! Why didn't anyone wake me up?!" I asked. I sat up. "Well, you and Tyler fell asleep on the couch last night, then this morning he got up and tried not to wake you up. Now go hurry up and put your costume on." I ran and got my costume and put on my plaid shirt, white tank top under it, jeans, hipster glasses, and my brown hair wig. Amber had her brown hair with blue highlights wig on and the rest of her outfit on. Later that day we got called to the stage. "Where are we going, Endie?!" "Did you just call me Endie?" She asked. "Yes but whatever! Now what did you write?!" I quickly asked her. "We're going to perform." She reassured. "WHAT?! What song?!" I questioned. She replied, "My favorite" I thought to myself, "Fallen Kingdom"

** byyyyeeeee!**

**-Endie**


	4. Chapter 4

**WTF, JUST WTF. Sorry, I'm Just alittle bored of copy and paste.**

Chapter 4

While we were walking to the stage, the guys started talking about us. "Looking for your new girlfriend?" Tyler said to Mitch. "How about you and Kasey. Sleeping on the couch last night. Her head on your shoulder." Mitch teased back. "How did you know?" Tyler asked angrily. His face was brighter red than a fire truck. They all laughed except for Tyler. Tyler, trying to change the subject, said, "What about your new girlfriend, Ian. Taking selfies with Creeps" Jerome and Ty were barfing while they all talked about us. After the surprise concert, Selena and Lydea were talking to the guys. I pulled Amber's arm and whispered to her, "Amber where in the world did you find that notebook?!" "Idk? It doesn't matter though. Anything I write happens, that can be a good thing. Just relax" She reassured. She was right. She always wrote things that couldn't be bad.

**TWO WEEKS AFTER MINECON…**

I hadn't seen Tyler in two weeks. But Endie hadn't seen Mitch either. WHAT THE HECK?! I keep saying Endie, Skelly, Creeps, and Kasey. I wrote Kasey on my math test yesterday! I feel kinda like I _have _to say it. Selena and Lydea don't seem to notice the name calling. Skelly will notice every once in a while. I was in the middle of reading chapter 7 on my laptop when I fell asleep. When I woke up, I couldn't see anything. My eyes were REALLY blurry. I felt around for my phone and tried to call Amber. After about 9 times of trying I called the right number. I got Amber to drive my to the eye doctor. After my eye exam, I ended up getting new glasses. This time though, I needed to wear them most of the time but sometimes I didn't have too. Amber picked me up too. When I got in the car she said, "Woah, nice glasses." "Eh, I don't want to hear it. And they're like my skin so…" I answered. "Can I try them on for a sec" She asked. I took them off and I handed them to her. She started to put them on then quickly took them off. "Oh my gosh" she said. "What?" I asked. "I've tried your old glasses. Trust me your eyes are not that bad. How did your eye change that… She stopped talking. "What?" I asked confused. "Nothing" "What?! Tell me!" I demanded. "You don't think…." She started to say. I asked, "What? I'm so confused. What do I think?" "You don't think the story is changing us" She asked. "No! You're crazy. It's not going to change us" I answered. " Ok." She replied. The next day I woke up to the sound of someone screaming. Amber came bursting into my room. I grabbed my glasses off the table and put them on. She was standing, panicking in my room. I looked at her and saw that her eyes were PURPLE?!

**DONE!**

**-Endie**


	5. Chapter 5

**DDDDOOOONNNNNNNNEEEE!**

Chapter 5

"WHY ARE YOUR EYES PURPLE?!" I screamed. "I DON'T KNOW. I WOKE UP AND LOOKED IN THE MIRROR AND BAM!" She screamed back. "DID YOU WEAR YOUR CONTACTS AT ALL?!" I asked. "NO! NOT SINCE MINECON! AND CAN WE STOP SCREAMING!" She questioned. "Oh sorry, but two things. One, how did you get here? And two, let's go try to get that off." "I drove answer number 1. Number 2, Uh yeah!" So we went to the bathroom, trying to get it off. After 3 hours of 3 hours of trying, nothing came off. The next day, we both went to school with hipster glasses and purple eyes. "So, how did your eyes become purple?" Selena teased. "Will you stop, because I have no idea." She answered angrily. "And meanwhile Kasey became blind overnight" Lydea told me. "I'm not blind! But I don't care. They're just glasses. Like everyone has glasses." I looked at Amber, remembering the story. We started mouthing things to each other. We both completely forgot that we never told Selena or Lydea. "Uh…..should we tell them?" I stuttered. "Confess." Lydea said. "Uh looks guys," Endie continued, "The fanfiction I've been writing...has been...uh..coming true." "What?!" Selena shouted. "WAIT WHAT?! What's going to happen to us!" Lydea started screaming. Amber put her hand over Lydea's mouth. "We can't let the whole world know, ok? And if you haven't noticed that's why all this crazy stuff has been happening. And it's possible we changing into our characters because everything else is coming to life so….MAYBE! MAYBE MAYBE!" Amber said. They just stood there trying to process everything. Then Selena finally said something, "No, no, no, no. That can't be possible! Can it?" "Can we stop it from happening?" Lydea questioned. "We'd have to stop writing the story, or we can't because we already started writing." Endie said. "We can't just stop writing it!" Lydea replied. For the rest of the day we were worried about what one of the us would wake up to tomorrow.

**Hurray!**

**-Endie**


	6. Chapter 6,7,8, and 9

Massive update cause I lazy.

Chapter 6

The next day, surprising enough, nothing happened. Later that day Amber wrote more of her story. She didn't post any of it online, so I have _NO_ idea what happens. I went to bed that night hoping nothing to extreme would happen. When I woke up, I was ok. The only thing that was different was my whole room…..I was confused. I got up and walked outside of my room. IT WASN'T MY HOUSE! I ran to the room next to mine and opened the door. Endie was in there. "What are you doing here this early in the morning. WAIT! Where am I?!" She asked. "I'm here so early because MY ROOM IS RIGHT NEXT TO YOURS!" I screamed. "What?!" She walked outside and said, "Ohhh...uh." "Oh, uh what?" I demanded. "I forgot. I wrote about how the guys came to our house to stay for a few weeks. And we lived together in a house….in Canada…" She told me. "IN CANADA?!" I shouted. "Uh, yeah….but the guys are coming to stay with us." I guess that was a good thing. So Amber went and woke up Skelly and Creeps and explained to them what happened. I was brushing my teeth when a dog came running in the bathroom! Amber, Selena, and Lydea were chasing after it. She came right to me and I got her. "Ok, what else did you write?" I asked Amber. "We have a dog, too! But she's cute and friendly so it's ok!" Amber explained. Then the doorbell rang, a few weeks with the guys.

Endie walked downstairs and opened the door and the guys walked in. "Nice house" Jerome said. "Uh, thanks" She replied. Out of all of us, Skelly wasn't handling the whole story coming to life thing very well. But Endie still refused to tell us what would happen in the story. The thing I didn't understand was why was she continuing to write! I don't know maybe she liked having all this insane stuff happening but I don't know. It was hard to believe, though. Everything was relatively normal, besides the fact that Team Crafted was here. We kept vlogging and making videos. Another lucky thing was no one was really changing, at least for now.

Chapter 7

**(PS PEOPLE IMA START DOING POVS SO BEFORE IT WAS JUST ME, KASEY, TALKING BUT NOW I HAVE A PARTNER TO WORK WITH SO. ALSO MY PARTNER IS SKELLY AND READ ENDIE'S OTHER STORY AND YOU WILL UNDERSTAND IF I HAVE TYPOS ITS BECAUSE IM PLAYING MINECRAFT WHILE TYPING)**

Skelly's POV

So we adjusted to the fact that our daily lives were controlled by the story Endie, sorry, Amber was writing. Like Kasey said, nothing major was happening and things were simple. We did our normal, insane things and AMBER KEPT WRITING! "She's trying to kill us," I groaned to Kasey, "Someday she's going to write something that will…" Endie walked into the room. "Hey, Endie!" Kasey said, shooting me a glare to shut me up. "Why won't you let us read the story," I said suddenly. "Do you want to know what will happen to you?" she demanded. "No, not really," I sighed, "That would be like you spoiling a story that I just started." Heading downstairs, we joined the guys for dinner. Jerome had just finished teasing Quentin about eating a trout when the phone rang. Looking at Amber, I could tell she knew who it was. I could also tell she was worried about what was going to happen. Looking at Lydea I saw she was worried about Amber. "Hello?" Amber asked. "Is anyone coming to pick me up from the airport?" someone asked. Creeps tosses me the keys and I walk out the door with Kasey. Looking at her I asked, "What in the world is going on?!" "Did you get your hands on the notebook?" she asked. "I thought the notebook was sacred," I replied, rolling my eyes, "Who just called?" "A girl named Jessie," she sighed, "and we're supposed to pick her up. Driving back we learn that Jessie is someone Amber met on her fanfiction site that asked to be part of the story. Walking back into the house we introduce her to Team Crafted, and start a game where everyone has to tell the truth. As we progress down the line, I wonder what Amber will say. She knows what will happen, but we don't. Fantastic. Pulling up the fanfiction site, I found the most recent entry. Glancing through it, something caught my eye. Reading it, I was horrified and looking up heard Ty say, "Endie, you next." Looking at Amber, I saw her glance at my phone and mouth, "Don't do anything." Lachlan tried to intervene, but "Endie" told the story that the fanfic she was writing said. Somehow she managed to pull it off and it looked real. As she ran out of the room I heard Mitch call after her and wondered if the book was making her more like Endie and she almost believed that story was her own. Waving Lydea over I showed her the chapter. Walking out of the room we wondered what would happen next.

Chapter 8

Kasey's POV

Oh great, Amber just ran out of the room telling a backstory that WASN'T true. "Well, HOW GREAT IS THIS?" I shouted sarcastically. We all gathered together trying to figure out what to do, where Amber went, and how to get her back to SANITY?! The only thing that scared us even more, was if _she_ is starting to believe her story, will _we _start to, too. "I guess I'll go head out and try to find Endie" Lydea had slapped me in the face. "DON'T EVEN START!" I interrupted, "Owww" "FINE! I'll go fine AMBER, because I travel to Canada a lot. Lydea go either try to stall Mitch and/or Team Crafted. Selena go read more of that stupid story, find out what happens after that" I went outside and walked for a long time. When I finally found footsteps, I heard voices. It sounded like Amber and…MITCH! I was too late. I texted Selena to get her to tell me EXACTLY what it said in this part of the story. EVERYTHING THEY SAID WAS EXACT! "Oh come on," I thought to myself. I ran all the way back to the house. "We're doomed," I said panting, as soon as I got inside. "What do you mean," Selena asked. "I mean that she was talking to Mitch and everything they said was the same as in the story." "Now what," Lydea asked, "do we just sit here as everything happens?" "I just have no idea" I answered. Later that night when everyone came back to the house, and when Amber fell asleep I walked into her room. I ran as fast as I could to Selena's room. Barging into the room, "SELENA! I GOT THE BOOK! I GOT THE BOOK!" I screamed. "Do you want to tell the whole house," she hissed, "Keep your voice down!" "No, but what do you want to do with it, because now that I think about it I don't know what to do with it?" "I have no idea," she replied, "If we destroy it, we could cause something big and not very good to happen. But…" "But what?" I asked. "What if we tried to get her to be more careful about what she writes?" "I mean I guess. But I'm gonna go to sleep now and in the morning, I don't know do something" The next morning I woke up and walked past my mirror. WHAT?! I had to look again. "Oh great…." I thought. My hair was brown. I don't have brown hair, but my minecraft avatar does. "What happened?!" Selena shouted as she walked in, "Your hair is BROWN!" "What do you think happened?" I snapped back. "Oh no," she murmured, "Your avatar has brown hair. This is really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really bad." " It's even scarier that I have glasses like my avatar. At first, I thought it was funny, now it's scary" "What will we tell everyone else," she asked, "we can't just say, 'Oh by the way, Amber is writing a story and scary things happen to us, so Kasey's new hair color was changed because of that'." "I don't know...uh..we could say it's my wig. Wait, that doesn't make sense. I don't know! This is really scary, though. Now, Amber is like almost done being completely into the story, but then the only thing that's changing me is my physical characteristics." "We'll tell them that you dyed your hair because I dared you," she replied, " that should work."

Chapter 9

Kasey's POV

We went downstairs the next day and at breakfast, of course, I have a ton of questions coming to me. "Woah, Kasey what up with your hair." Adam chuckled. "Um...uh..Selena and Lydea dared me...so" I said. "We didn't dare you, but wha…." Lydea began to say, although Selena covered her mouth. "Yes, we did. Remember, Lydea?" She said holding her teeth together with a fake smile. I slowly walked towards them, and I quickly whispered, "Do you think they bought it?" "I think so" Selena replied. Ty turned around and said, "What?" "NOTHING!" We all said quickly. Suddenly, Amber walked downstairs. "Hey guys, oh hey...Kasey..?" She questioned. "Yes, it's me ok. If no else will say and no I agree, ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!" I whispered. "Of course not! Calm down, nothing bad is happening!" "She's coming back to sanity" Selena said sarcastically. She glared at her. "Do you remember yesterday. You actually believed yourself that backstory about the abusive parents or whatever?" Lydea asked. "No….I actually don't remember a lot about anything from yesterday." "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T REMEMBER A LOT ABOUT YESTERDAY?" Selena shouted once we were in the house and away from everyone else.

Skelly's POV

After we argued about Amber's stupid story, the doorbell rang. Kasey answered it. "Who is it this time?" She questioned Amber. It was Tyler. "That's it Kasey's gone….." I told Amber and Lydea. "Fantastic," I muttered, "Everything is crashing down around us and one boy delays the important stuff." He came in and said, "Are you ready to go?" She ran back to us and asked Amber what she wrote. "Well, Tyler and you go back to his place and Skelly goes to Ireland..." "I DON'T CARE! THANK YOU!" she screamed. She left within about 30 minutes. "And then there were 2," I told Lydea, "I hope we can figure something out or we are all dead." Walking upstairs to pack, I slipped a note for Amber onto her bed. It said, "Sorry Amber, but this is getting crazy. If you don't switch notebooks there will be problems and I'm not sure we can fix it. I'm leaving for Ireland like you said, but I'm going to return as soon as possible. Hopefully your story lets me, or I'm going to be stuck there for awhile. Bye, Selena." Grabbing my suitcase I walked downstairs and after saying bye to Lydea, I got in the car and drove to the airport. As the plane took off, I wondered if anything would be the same again.

Again, I was lazy. So Kasey and Skelly, pleze! FORGIVE ME!

-Endie


End file.
